Solo un Segundo
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Lo que queda después de segundos de reflexión. Historia de un final.


Hola! Tiene bastante tiempo que no escribo, y hoy no podía sacarme esta canción de la mente y ha nacido este pequeño one-shot. Plasmo parte de mi sentir. Espero sea de su agrado y sean bondadosos conmigo otorgan dome sus reviews, todos los comentarios son buenos y bienvenidos.

De antemano gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>La recuerdo sin azúcar y sin crema y sin excusas<strong>**  
><strong>**la recuerdo en la mañana despertándose en mi cama****  
><strong>**la recuerdo en la pereza de una rutina que empieza****  
><strong>**la recuerdo preocupada por lo que hoy no vale nada**

Vienen a mi mente todas esa memorias de lo que éramos juntas, ella y yo, yo y ella, desde el momento en que mi mirada se posó en la suya, no hubo poder humano que la apartará de mi mente, yo por ella hubiese ido a los confines del mundo nada más porque sí, para demostrarle todo el amor que desde lo profundo de mi corazón nacía simplemente por ella...

Su despertar, el tener las sabanas enredadas a su cuerpo, estuviese este desnudo o cubierto por sus tiernos pijamas, esos en los que se agradece es la comodidad y remataban la gracia al tener estampados de figuritas, amaba la forma en la que su cabello se esparcía sobre la almohada, su pereza al espabilarse, como poco a poco abría los ojos para habituarse a la luz de nuevo día y empezar nuevamente la rutina, ella que se veía frustrada por tener que mentirle al mundo que me amaba, porque ante todo nuestras carreras también son importantes y en todos lados escuchábamos que primero se debe tener una carrera consolidada para después salir del club de Narnia.

**La recuerdo en sus dilemas entre cuentas y poemas****  
><strong>**en el ruido de la calle perdida siempre en los detalles****  
><strong>**la recuerdo, sin vergüenza****  
><strong>**la recuerdo en un segundo en que llego a lo más profundo**

Muchas veces discutimos, nunca logramos llegar a un acuerdo, cuando ella se armaba de valor y quería enfrentar a los medios y al mundo, yo me veía frustrada puesto que no me encontraba en la situación de apoyarla, y cuando era yo la que de la nada recibía una dosis de valor, ella era la que tenía que frenar mi intento porque no era el momento. Y aún así llevábamos una vida de día a día, a su lado, como una pareja normal, perdida ella en los detalles de la vida cuando andábamos por la calle y yo simplemente perdida en ella, admirando su belleza, su andar sin vergüenza. y es recordando todo eso que sé que en sólo un segundo se adentro en mi corazón y llego a lo más profundo de mi alma, y yo simplemente la deje.

**Y dejo en mi corazón, la marca de su amor en solo un segundo****  
><strong>**Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo.****  
><strong>**como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo.**

Y sé que fue en el segundo en que me sonrió el día que nos presentaron formalmente como el cast de la serie, su miraba chocolate, sus labios gruesos, toda ella simplemente me hechizo, en ese segundo dejo su marca en mi corazón. Y es ahora cuando me pregunto cómo llegamos a este lugar, aún cuando el amor era inmenso, cuando jurábamos que estaríamos juntas para siempre, simplemente ya no es así.

**No recuerdo bien su cara, ni su voz ni su mirada****  
><strong>**no recuerdo sus historias ni sus penas ni sus glorias****  
><strong>**lo que a veces me la encuentro caminando entre mis sueños****  
><strong>**me recuerdo un sentimiento del que ya no somos dueños**

Un día llegó y me dijo que ya no podía más, que simplemente ya no sentía igual, que sentía una distancia entre nosotras y que no tenía caso continuar, y yo simplemente la deje marchar, porque nunca pude ni he podido negarle nada, y si eso quería, eso le iba a brindar, y se fue, simplemente se marchó, hace meses que no entablo comunicación con ella, mentiría si digo que ya no recuerdo su cara ni su voz ni su mirada, día a día tengo noticias de su vida laboral, su carrera ha despuntado y sé que le va muy bien, se le ve feliz. Yo por mi parte atesoro todas nuestras penas y nuestras glorias, aún añoro sus historias, poco a poco ha dejado de venir en mis sueños, pero cada que aparece me recuerda algo de lo que yo ya no soy dueña, su amor ya no es mío, pertenece a otro corazón, pero en el mío sigue su marca, esa que dejó desde el primer día, y que basto sólo un segundo para plasmarla, pero sé que no me alcanzará la eternidad para borrarla aún así lo intentara.

**Y dejo en mi corazón, la marca de su amor en solo un segundo****  
><strong>**Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo, en un segundo****como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo.****  
><strong>**como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo.****  
><strong>**Como fuimos a parar, en solo un segundo.**


End file.
